Brock's Vulpix
Brock's Vulpix (Japanese: タケシのロコン Takeshi's Rokon) was the second acquired by in the Kanto region, and his fourth overall. It originally belonged to Suzie before being given to Brock, and was later returned to her. History Kanto Vulpix was given to Brock by Suzie in Pokémon Fashion Flash. Suzie was Brock's idol, and Vulpix took a liking to him, which was surprising, as the little Pokémon had a very snobbish nature. It even liked Brock's homemade Pokémon food. It drove away Team Rocket with a very powerful Fire Spin, driving home the point that a focus on outer beauty could eclipse a Pokémon's inner strength. Impressed with the way Brock cared for his and Ash's Pikachu, Suzie decided that Brock might be able to take better care of Vulpix than she could. Like many of Brock's Pokémon, Vulpix received very little screentime compared to the Pokémon of other main characters. When it was featured, Brock was often seen it. This led to events in The Ninja Poké-Showdown, where Misty offered to trade her for Vulpix, being sick of her Psyduck's headache and annoyed at Brock's compliments of Vulpix. Later the group met the Eevee brothers in The Battling Eevee Brothers who were throwing an evolution party for their younger brother Mikey to evolve his . Pyro of the Eevee Brothers offered Brock a Fire Stone to evolve Vulpix, to which Brock declined, stating that he didn't want to force Vulpix to evolve if it didn't want to. During the Princess Festival in Princess vs. Princess, Brock lent it to when she decided to compete in the Queen of the Princess Festival and wanted a more balanced team. It was seen defeating a with Flamethrower en route to the final. However, it was defeated easily by Jessie's Lickitung's tongue attack. Vulpix auditioned for the lead role in , Cleavon Schpielbunk's film, in Lights, Camera, Quacktion!. However, it abandoned the stage once it became apparent that the lead was impossibly picky. Brock also used Vulpix to help Ash train sometimes, as in The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis, when it fought Pikachu in a training match, resulting in the two of them discovering the ruins of Pokémopolis. In this battle, it was revealed that Vulpix could use Quick Attack. Orange Archipelago When Brock decided to live at Professor Ivy's Lab in Poké Ball Peril, Vulpix resided there with him until his return in A Tent Situation. Johto Vulpix battled Miki's in Hot Matches!. Its Flamethrower was dodged by Skarmory via . Vulpix attempted to outrun Skarmory with its own speed, but Skarmory used on Vulpix, rendering it unable to continue battling. Brock later met up with Suzie again in Johto and returned Vulpix to her in Beauty and the Breeder. He said at the time that he had always felt that Vulpix wasn't really his and he was just looking after it for a period of time. Brock and Suzie later entered the Pokémon Beauty Contest as partners with Vulpix being their Pokémon of choice for the event. Vulpix reappeared in a flashback in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. Personality and characteristics As with Brock's other Pokémon he received in Kanto, Vulpix has shown very little personality. It is very temperamental and wary towards new people, as seen when it used Flamethrower on in Pokémon Fashion Flash. Suzie explained that Vulpix doesn't like being touched by strangers. It was also shown to be quite snobbish in its debut episode by not taking a liking to most people, and in Lights, Camera, Quacktion!, when it left the stage because a was not to its liking. However, it is very trusting of Brock, and in later episodes, Brock was seen grooming it while all of the group's Pokémon were out. Brock once said that Vulpix is like the supermodel of the Pokémon world. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Agility|2=Fire Spin}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Quick Attack|2=Fire Spin}}}} * Brock told Vulpix to use in The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis and Hot Matches!. These were dubbing errors. In the original, it was commanded to use on both occasions. In the games Brock uses a Vulpix in Round 1 of the original Pokémon Stadium, and a in Round 2. This is the only time Brock has possessed a Vulpix in his game incarnations. In the manga In the movie adaptations Vulpix appeared in . In the TCG The following is a list of cards named Brock's Vulpix. |type=Fire|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=73/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fire|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=37/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Uncommon}} Trivia * Since Brock mentioned in Beauty and the Breeder that he always knew it never really was his Pokémon to begin with, even though he explicitly caught it with a Poké Ball in its debut episode, Vulpix can be considered the only Pokémon not to be owned by a main character, despite being placed in said Trainer's Poké Ball. ** In its debut episode, Vulpix was able to be caught by one of Brock's Poké Balls without any problem, even though it was already Suzie's Pokémon. Related articles Vulpix Category:Pokémon with anime move errors Category:Stadium characters de:Susis Vulpix es:Vulpix de Suzy fr:Goupix de Suzie it:Vulpix di Brock ja:タケシのロコン zh:小雪的六尾